


Flores

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Pre-Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Hoshi se prepara para dar flores para T'Pol.





	Flores

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856530) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb, Dia 09 - Lavender (Lavanda).

As flores cheiravam levemente a lavanda. O que não seria tão estranho se elas não fossem um amarelo escuro com manchas azuis e parecesse como se alguém tivesse tentado esculpir um pêssego em formato de rosa. Isso era a coisa mais fascinante sobre explorar o universo, as coisas eram tão diferentes, e ainda assim eram exatamente iguais. Era fascinante, como elementos básicos se repetiam de novo e de novo, mesmo que em uma ordem diferente, ou sob outro contexto. Era o que fazia seu trabalho com línguas tão interessante, como as coisas se repetiam através de grandes distâncias. Era tudo uma questão de padrões. Mesmo quando as coisas pareciam tão diferentes, irreconciliáveis até, um padrão familiar podia ser encontrado. E foi por isso que pegou as flores quando visitou o planeta. Talvez Vulcanos não tivessem o hábito de dar flores, duvidava que tivessem, Vulcanos não gostavam de coisas cujos propósitos não podiam entender, mas elas ainda eram bonitas e tinham um cheiro bom, então talvez uma Vulcana em particular gostaria de as receber. Especialmente se aquela Vulcana em particular gostasse de humanos ilógicos. Hoshi disse para si mesma que eram só flores, então eram seguras. Mesmo que T’Pol não gostasse delas, só o que significaria era que não gostava de flores, não que não gostava… As flores eram um presente seguro, diziam alguma coisa sem dizer demais. E talvez também fossem um bom primeiro passo.


End file.
